The present invention relates to a propellant charge feed or supply means.
The propellant charge feed means is a part of a fully automatic firing module on a combat vehicle having a heavy weapon.
A fully automatic firing module has several advantages in comparison with a firing module that has to be operated manually. For example, the automation enables the personnel that operate the weapon to be spatially separated from the weapon, the aiming mechanism, the projectile feed means, the propellant charge feed means and the ammunition. The existing structure for ballistic protection can hence be reduced to the space of the protective compartment for the personnel, in other words, the control station. By separating the operating personnel and the firing module, the number of crewmembers can be reduced to a minimum. Furthermore, the total weight of the combat vehicle can be reduced. The separation of the personnel and the firing module further enables new concepts of loading since the space, which was before kept empty for the personnel operating the weapon, can now be utilized. With a fully automatic firing module, a secure introduction of the propellant charge is possible at any imaginable angle of elevation of the weapon. A fully automatic firing module furthermore has the advantage that a wrong operation caused by human mistakes can be prevented.
A fully automatic firing module is described in DE 10258263 A1. The firing module described therein has a housing that is mountable on a support structure so as to be pivotable in the azimuth. A heavy weapon is arranged in the housing so that its angle of elevation can be changed by swiveling it about a trunnion. On the one hand, the weapon is supplied with projectiles from a projectile magazine by a fully automatic projectile providing means. On the other hand, a fully automatic propellant charge feed means that is located in the housing supplies propellant charges from a propellant charge magazine. The propellant charge feed means has a propellant charge feed tray with a propellant charge introducing means, which can be pivoted into the space behind the weapon, aligned with the axis of the bore of the weapon.
It is a disadvantage of the aforementioned configuration that the propellant charge introducing means, which can e.g. be configured as a chain that is stiff on top, does not guarantee a precise introduction of the propellant charge into an intended introduction position in a propellant charge chamber of a weapon tube. The intended introduction position is important for the optimal detonation of the propellant charge and hence for the firing of the projectile. During the automated process of detonation, a primer detonates the propellant charge charges from behind. For an optimal detonation, the propellant charges hereby have to be located in an intended position. Since the weapon tube is often raised in elevation, it has to be ensured that the propellant charge charges do not slide backwards and out of the weapon tube. That is realized by means of a base ring. Hence, the propellant charges have to be moved by the propellant charge feed means—as accurately as possible—until they are located precisely behind the base ring.
The precise, automatic introduction of the propellant charges into an intended introduction position in the propellant charge chamber of a weapon tube is an object of the present invention.
The object of the invention is realized by means of a propellant charge feed means for the automatic introduction of modular propellant charges into the weapon tube of a heavy weapon having a breech assembly and a propellant charge chamber disposed in front of the breech assembly, wherein an oblong propellant charge feed tray is pivotable into a position behind the weapon tube in such a way that the propellant charges that are disposed on the feed tray are disposed coaxial relative to the bore of the weapon tube, wherein a providing means is adapted during a feed stroke to move the propellant charge feed tray into the breech assembly up to the propellant charge chamber, and wherein an introduction means is adapted during an introduction stroke to move the propellant charges from the feed tray and into the propellant charge chamber.
Pursuant to a method of operating a propellant charge feed means for the automatic feed of modular propellant charges into a weapon tube of a heavy weapon, a propellant charge feed tray is pivoted into position behind the weapon tube in such a way that the propellant charges disposed on the feed tray are disposed coaxial relative to the axis of the bore of the weapon tube, during a feed stroke the feed tray is moved, via a providing means, into the breach assembly until reaching the propellant charge chamber, and during an introduction stroke the propellant charges are moved, via an introduction means, from the feed tray and into the propellant charge chamber.
It is the fundamental concept of the invention to divide, with the aid of the providing means and the introducing means, the sequence of movement of the propellant charges into the propellant charge chamber in two sections. The providing means hereby realize the feed stroke. In the process of the feed stroke, the propellant charge feed tray, which has at this time been pivoted into a position behind the axis of the bore of the weapon tube, is moved into the breech assembly until reaching the propellant charge chamber. The introduction means realize the introduction stroke. During the introduction stroke, the propellant charges are moved from the propellant charge feed tray and into the propellant charge chamber until reaching an intended introduction position.
In an advantageous manner, the introducing means can initiate the introduction stroke at a later time than the providing means initiate the feed stroke. Alternatively, the introducing means can perform the introduction stroke after the feed stroke performed by the providing means has been accomplished.
In an advantageous way, the introduction means can furthermore comprise a propellant charge advancing means, which is arranged in an introduction position behind the propellant charge in such a way that it can apply a force onto the propellant charges, whereby the force acts in the axial direction of the propellant charge feed tray and in the direction towards the propellant charge chamber. Hereby, the propellant charge advancing means can change from a resting position to an introduction position. This is advantageous since the space inside the combat vehicle is limited.
In an advantageous way, the introducing means and/or the providing means can have a drive configured with changeable parameters that is capable of performing a speed profile. It can for example be beneficial to slow down the speed of the propellant charge advancing means at the moment when it makes contact with the propellant charge. Thereafter, the movement of the propellant charge should nonetheless be realized as fast as possible until the moment in which the propellant charges are introduced, as slowly as possible, into the intended position in the propellant charge chamber.
The propellant charge advancing means can be provided, in an advantageous way, with one or more suction cups, which couple to the propellant charges by means of suction. Thus, the introduction of the propellant charges into the intended introduction position in the propellant charge chamber is ensured.
After the propellant charges have been introduced into the intended position in the propellant charge chamber, the introducing means and the providing means return to their initial position. In an advantageous way, the reverse feed stroke and the reverse introduction stroke can take place simultaneously, thus saving time.
It is particularly advantageous to monitor the functioning of the firing module via sensors. Before the propellant charges are introduced, it should hence be determined via sensors if the projectile is located in the intended projectile position in the weapon tube. It should be ensured for example that the projectile did not slide back towards the breech assembly. A sensing of the aforementioned type can be realized by means of laser beams or ultrasound, whereby it has to be taken into consideration that not all projectiles and particularly not all projectile undersides have the same shape.
After the propellant charges have been introduced, it should be verified if the propellant charges are located in the intended introduction position. The propellant charges should not lie too far in the rear of the introduction chamber, since, in that case, the closing weapon tube lock could damage them. Furthermore, if the angle of elevation is small or negative, the propellant charges could be located too far up front after the introduction, thus influencing the process of detonation in a disadvantageous way. The correct introduction position of the propellant charges can likewise be monitored by means of laser beams or ultrasound.
Further specific features of the present application will be described in detail subsequently.